The Side Tales of Team JNPR
by mr.diddles
Summary: Follow along to see and experience the more personal side of the lives of the funny and lovable members of Team JNPR. This takes place after the end of RWBY volume one. Rated M for coarse language and sexual themes.
1. Deal or No Deal

**Hello readers! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my other fanfic. It's a combo of laziness, writers block and the power outage due to the ice storm in Toronto and so I've had no internet for a while. But I will be trying to simultaneously update both of these stories about twice a week. If I don't follow this schedule then I'm sorry but I will try my very best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY but I do own the plot of this story and any extra characters that I may or may not create for later on in the story. Most likely not but you never know. Please keep this disclaimer in mind at all times for all chapters for I probably wont remember to put a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter.**

**So without further adieu, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Deal or No Deal**

_**Pyrrha's POV**_

I had been studying and doing homework for the past hour and I was starting to get bored. I was trying to think of some possible battle strategies for the big Vytal Tournament that was approaching in the somewhat near future. Though I was not as good at coordinating these kinds of things without Jaune to help me. While I may be and excellent fighter, Jaune was the one who would always lead us into battle and direct us when we needed it. He was a great strategist and I was not. I would always want to just charge in and take all the opponents head on. But the time when I could do that was when I was on my own. Now I had a team to back me up and I didn't need to be alone. But that's just what I was used to. I decided to wait for the rest of the team to get back before thinking up any strategies so I went over to my bed and lied down. I stared up at the ceiling thinking about our encounter with the Deathstalker during initiation. How Jaune had bravely taken over and guided us so we could defeat such a massive beast. While most often Jaune would act like a goof, he was very brave and serious when he needed to be. He is always so kind to everyone.

But one thing that was big in my mind was how kind he was to me. He would always try his best to make me laugh whether it was by trying to be smooth or just being silly. He is also very handsome. His messy blonde hair and his lovely blue eyes. Ever since he had told me the whole story about what Cardin was going to do to me in Forever Fall Forest, I had been developing a crush on Jaune. He was willing to get the shit beat out of him just so that Cardin wouldn't mess with me. He stood up to his bully to protect me, and that meant a lot to me.

Especially nowadays more than before, I found that Jaune would always be on my mind. I would doze off in class thinking about him. I walked into my locker door the other day because I was thinking about Jaune and not watching where I was walking. I wonder how Jaune and the others are doing. I don't remember where they said they were going but I remember that it was somewhere in town.

**_Ren's POV_**

"This has to be one of the best trips to the arcade I've ever had." Said Jaune with a super excited tone. I looked over at him and Nora at the deal or no deal game machine and grinned.

"Alright Jaune, we have only 2 more cases to pick this turn and the only options are 1 million, 1 cent or 10,000. We need to pick this right. I want to get the stuffed bear. It was so cute and fluffy." Said Nora while she was bouncing around.

I walked over to them and put my hand on Nora's shoulder to get her to settle down a bit. I smiled at her

"Don't worry Nora. We'll make sure you'll leave here with that bear." I said with a smile.

"Promise?" Said Nora. She was doing her best pouty face and it was always so hard to resist.

"Of course Nora. Jaune, make sure you make the right choice."

"Hey, it's 33% chance so stop pressuring me. Lets go with 17."

Jaune hit the 17 button and then case number 17 opened to reveal that it contained 1 cent. Nora started cheering and giggling now knowing that she would have enough tickets to get the fluffy bear that she wanted. She gave me one of her famous super bear hugs and I felt like Nora was crushing my ribs.

"Nora...can't...breath..." I said while coughing

"Oh right. Sorry Ren!"

"That's alright Nora. Just don't squeeze me as hard next time."

She nodded with a huge smile and then she bounced around some more. She was probably consumed with the joy of having won the game. We collected our tickets from the machine and got Nora the bear she wanted.

"OH MY GOD! IT SO SOFT AND CUDDLY! Thanks so much guys! You two are the best!"

We shared a laugh. I decided to check my watch.

"Oh shit! Guys were late! Pyrrha's going to be worried if were not back soon. We need to leave now!"

"But Reeeeeeeeeeeeen...we were having so much fun!" She started stomping around like a toddler having a tamper tantrum.

"Come on Nora. Let's get going." I put my arm around her shoulder and the three of us left the arcade.

_**Jaune's POV**_

We made our way to the airship headed for beacon and then when we got back we rushed back to our dorm room to find Pyrrha fast asleep. The funniest part was the she was snoring. She would always be the last one asleep due to her tendency to stay up late studying and she would always be the first one awake so she could shower before Nora could take the bathroom for like an hour to do what ever took an hour to do. Because of this I had never had the opportunity to hear her snoring. It was kinda cute. For whatever reason she hadn't changed into pajama's and was sleeping in her gear. But it didn't matter. Nora, Ren and I were tired from a long day in town so we went to bed pretty soon after we got back. I lied down in my bed which was next to Pyrrha's. I looked over and smiled at her.

"Sweet dreams, Pyrrha." I said despite thinking that she couldn't hear me. I fell asleep very quickly afterwards. I wish I had stayed awake longer for if I had, I would have heard her say "You too, Jaune."

**Please leave reviews or pm me if you have any tips/advice that would improve my writing. I hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned for the next Chapter which should be out soon.**


	2. A Walk in the Park

**First off, I would like to apologize for how late this is. I know its been weeks, but in between school, moving and getting sick, I have had almost no free time for myself. So I don't intend to take up anymore time with this note. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**A Walk in the Park**

**_Pyrrha's POV_**

The alarm on my watch started vibrating. I sat up in my bed and looked towards the window. The sun was shining bright, it was almost blinding especially since I had just woken up. I looked over at Jaune who was still happily sleeping away. He looked so peaceful.

I stretched my arms and legs out before I got up to go to the bathroom. It was about 6 am so that meant I had about half an hour before Nora would be hogging the bathroom for an unnecessarily long amount of time. I feel like sometimes she is just staring into the mirror at herself. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I started to remove my armo-wait? Why was I wearing my armor? It wasn't important. I removed my armor and then took off the rest of my clothes. I turned on the water and waited for it to get to the perfect temperature. I climbed and started to wash myself. While in the shower I was thinking about what we could do today. I wanted to spend the day with my team, especially Jaune. I had so much school work yesterday and I felt bad that I couldn't spend the day with my friends so I wanted to make it up to them.

I climbed out of the shower, dried myself off and wrapped my towel around my body. I walked out towards the cupboard and got my clothes. Since it was Saturday and I didn't have any classes or plans to get in a fight, I just put on a yellow t-shirt and some jeans. I looked over at the rest of my team who were all still asleep. I noticed Nora was cuddling with an unfamiliar teddy bear. She would nuzzle it in her sleep. I smiled at my sleeping team members and then walked over to my desk to sit down. I thought about Jaune. I looked over at him again and smiled. He was so handsome. I wish I could just tell him how I feel about him but he seems to not want people getting to close to him. Also he seems quite interested in Weiss and if that's who he likes then I want nothing more than what would make him happy.

Suddenly, I heard a buzzing sound and knew exactly what that meant.

**_Nora's POV_**

I felt my alarm go off and sprung out of bed. I looked over and saw Pyrrha sitting at her desk. I said hi and then zoomed into the bathroom before anyone could snatch it from me.

"Pyrrha. Just letting you know that Nora's Bathroom Time is starting now!" I slammed the bathroom door shut and started doing my routine. First I had my special patented Nora Style Shower. After that I had to apply my makeup and make sure that it was flawless. I refuse to go out if there is something wrong with my makeup. Unless I just decide not to wear any. But since I think we would be going out today, I need to look my best. After I finished with that I got out of the bathroom. Ren was standing outside, tapping his foot.

"Oh hi Ren! How ya doin?" I said and then gave him a boop on the nose.

"Oh I'm just waiting for the bathroom, just like I've been doing for the past hour." He said while giving me a sour and impatient look.

"Sorry Ren. I'm just trying look my best for you!" I got close to him and gave him a hug.

"Alright Nora. But I think you look just fine." He always knew what to say to me. He was so sweet to me. But that's what made him so special.

I hopped over to my bed and starting jumping. I was always so excited. I hadn't even had my six cups of coffee that I always had every morning. It was kinda weird but I decided that I shouldn't give it much thought. I suddenly heard a groaning noise and looked over to see Jaune waking up.

**_Jaune's POV_**

"What time is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning Jaune." Said Pyrrha with a smile. She had the most beautiful smile. "It's about 7:30."

"Thanks."

I started to get out of bed. What had woken me today was the sound of Nora jumping on her bed, but that was the sound I usually woke up to. I saw Ren walk out of the bathroom and since Nora and Pyrrha were already dressed, I knew that I could freshen up for the day. I went to the bathroom and showered and did the rest of what I needed to do. When I was done, I looked around at my teammates.

"Sooo…What do you guys wanna do today?"

Pyrrha looked over at me to answer. "Well since it is such a nice day out, I think we should go into town. First we would go get something in the cafeteria for breakfast and then we would go to the park."

"That sounds like a great idea Pyrrha!"

"Well then what are we waiting for! Let's get going! No time to waste! Come on lazy bones let's go!" Said Nora while running out the door. Ren face-palmed and sighed. "Ren. It makes me wonder how you can handle her when things like this happen." Ren laughed at that. "I wonder as well."

We made our way to the cafeteria. When we got there, I saw that Nora already had her food on a tray and was sitting with team RWBY. We got our food and then sat with them.

"Hey guys. I was wondering when the rest of you would show up." Nora said followed by a sip of coffee. I saw the she already had 3 empty cups on her tray. No wonder she was so hyper with all the caffeine she had in her system every day. Though I wondered why she never experienced a caffeine crash during the day. But it didn't matter. Ruby looked over at me with a small grin.

"What do you guys have planned for today?"

"We're just gonna go into town for the day and hang out at the park."

Yang decided to join in on the conversation. "That sounds like fun. We are doing some intense combat practice for the upcoming tournament."

"That sounds cool." We kept talking just about how things were going with each other and how excited we all were for the big tournament. After we finished eating, we got up, said our goodbyes to the other girls and we made our way to the airship going into town.

_The Park_

Pyrrha was right about how nice of a day it was outside. So far this day had been going perfectly. At the moment, it was just me and Pyrrha walking together for Nora saw some pretty birds and dragged Ren along with her to chase them. Pyrrha and I decided to sit down at a nearby park bench. Once we sat down, without even noticing it at first, our hands found their ways to each other and took hold. We looked at each other once we noticed and I saw that Pyrrha was blushing. But she didn't want to let go.

"Thanks for suggesting to come here." I started. "I'm glad that I get to spend the day here with you since you weren't with us last night."

She looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry that I didn't go, but I had to study."

"It's fine. I just wished that you could have come. I just really enjoy spending time with you. Also, I need you to help me keep my sanity around Nora." She giggled at that and then she started to stare into my eyes. She seemed to have zoned out. "Pyrrha? You still with me?"

With that she snapped back into reality. "Oh sorry. I was just lost in thought." She said with a small smile. "What were you thinking about?" I asked.

She was about to say something but then she hesitated and instead of saying something, she grabbed my shoulders and did something I never would have seen coming. Next thing I knew, she had pulled me close and planted her lips on mine. After about 3 seconds she pulled out.

"I was thinking about you. I've been thinking about you since the moment we met in that locker room." I was at a loss. Never before was my luck in my favour. The girl that I had been crushing on since meeting had felt the same way about me. And that's when I decided to make a bold move.

"I love you Pyrrha." She decided to use actions instead of words to express her feelings by pulling me in for another kiss. But this one was much more intense for some reason. I felt more into it.

"Come on guys! We leave you two alone for like 5 minutes and you start making out. But then again, it's about time you two told each other how you felt."

Nora really knew the best way to fuck up a beautiful moment.


	3. King of Calm

**Chapter 3**

**King of Calm**

**_Ren's POV_**

"Come on Nora. The birds are long gone."

"But Reeeeeeeen! I wanna play with the pretty birdies!"

"You're a handful, you know that?"

"And yet here we are chasing birds together."

This argument just kept going back and forth. Thank god Nora noticed Jaune and Pyrrha kissing. If she hadn't, I would have to chase birds for the whole day. But then again, seeing something like the two of them kissing, was surprising, even to me. I had thought that Jaune had the hots for Weiss. But I've been wrong before.

Due to having been lost in thought about what I was witnessing, I hadn't noticed that Nora was no longer at my side. But that she was in fact ruining a perfect moment. Typical Nora. I walked over to the bench that the rest of my team was at. Jaune and Pyrrha both turned as red as Pyrrha's hair after learning that we saw them kissing. Jaune was the one who decided to break the awkward silence.

"We need to get a bell for Nora to wear around her neck." Me and Nora exchanged glances. "We already tried that but that got way too annoy way too quickly. Plus Nora wouldn't want to remove because of how shiny it was. She would play with it like cat with a ball of yarn." Jaune and Pyrrha looked at me and started to laugh. "I'm serious. We did try it."

After Jaune and Pyrrha calmed down, we decided that it was time to go. We started to make our way back and as we were walking, as I saw Jaune and Pyrrha holding hands. After having seen what had happened today, I started thinking about when I was going to start looking for female companionship. I'm looking for something more. I want someone who I can hold in my arms and share my life with them. But only one person came to mind. While she had been my best friend for as long as I could remember, while she drives me insane and while she says that if we were a couple it would be weird, after all the good times we shared and the bad time we endured together, I couldn't think of anyone else, besides Nora.

**_Nora's POV_**

I decided to skip my way back to the airship.

_Beacon Academy – JNPR Dorm Room_

As soon as we walked in, I jumped onto my bed and pulled out a bag of chips from underneath. I saw that Pyrrha was putting on her gear. "Why are you gearing up? We don't have classes." I asked. "Weiss just messaged me asking if we could train together so I'm heading to the training room." She said. She then left in a rush. I saw Jaune heading for the door shortly after. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm starving so I'm gonna get something to eat, and before you ask, no I don't want any chips." And then he left leaving just Ren and me alone in the room.

I looked over at Ren who was reading a book of some sort. I decided to join him on his bed and looked into his book to see some weapon diagrams. I held my bag of chips in front of him as an offer to share and he took some. Since the pictures in the book seemed interesting, I decided to put my curiosity at rest.

"Whatcha reeaadin?" I asked.

"Advance Dust Applications in Weaponry." He started. "I wanna see if I can possibly make my guns pack a little more punch."

"Oooohhhhh. If you need help with punching, I'd love to help. I'm an expert."

He chuckled. I decided to snuggle up against him like I always did when we sat together, but this time, something different happened. After I rested my head on his shoulder he put his arm around me. Usually he would just pretend I wasn't there and he would keep reading. He then decided to keep up the surprises by closing his book, putting it down, and he brought me in closer.

"Um…Ren? Are you ok? You don't usually let people get this close to you, let alone me. But then again, whenever I get too close to people, they get scared that I'm gonna break their legs."

"I'm fine Nora. I've just been thinking a lot about today. Seeing Jaune and Pyrrha got me thinking about when I was going to find someone. But after having thought about it, I realized that that girl I liked was right under my nose the whole time."

"So who is it? Is it someone at Beacon? Is it someone from 6th grade? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?"

"It's you."

And then there was silence. I was astonished. I know that I had said that Ren and I as a couple would be weird, but that was because I didn't think he had feeling for me? For all of the time I had known him, never once did I pick up on any signs of his feelings for me. Then again, he is pretty stoic. But still, I never thought that he liked me that way.

I was at a loss for words. The guy who was my best friend for so long, telling me that he had a crush on me. The only feeling I had right now was joy. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. After about three seconds, Ren tried to say something but I couldn't really tell what he was saying since I was squeezing him, so I let him go. As soon as I let go, he started gasping for air.

"What did I tell you about the hugs?"

"To ease up."

"Yeah. Next time please don't try to break my ribs."

I laughed. "Ok." After that the room was silent again. But I had had enough of the silence.

"Soooooo…Where do we go from here?"

"Well we both saw what Jaune and Pyrrha did. Why don't we follow suit?"

Before I could answer he put one hand on my shoulder and pulled me close to his face. I then felt his lips press up against mine. Usually when things like this happen, I was the one to jump in and ruin the moment, but I wanted this moment to never end. As we kissed, all I could think about was how I was the happiest girl in the world right now, with my prince charming.

Ren decided that he was gonna take control of this moment. When we had started kissing I was over him. With one quick motion he managed to flip me over, putting himself on top. His hands that had been caressing my back started to make their way down my body to my hips. I pulled out of the kiss and giggled. "Someone's excited. Calm down there Ren. We only just told each other how we felt."

He looked at me with a smile, something that was rare to see on Ren's face. "You are the last person who should be telling others to calm down and remember that you are talking to Lie Ren, the King of Calm." I giggled again. "Wait a minute. If your king, then that makes me queen! Now all I need is a castle."

We then resumed kissing, wanting to make this moment last as long as we could. Ren still hadn't moved his hands from my hips, but I didn't care anymore. I was too caught up in the heat of the moment to care. But then one of his hands moved a bit lower. I felt it making its way down until it was at its destination. Ren grip on my ass became firmer, and I enjoyed the feeling. Not sure why, but I did. "I want you, Ren" I said. "Weren't you just telling me to slow down?" He asked with a smile. "I stopped caring. I have wanted to be with you for a long time, and now that I am, I want you more than ever." I said seductively. I truly did want him.

But I would have to wait. Just then, Jaune walked back in with a sandwich in hand. "Hey guys. What's up? You guys wrestling or something?" I tried so hard to contain my laughter, but I was unsuccessful. I was laughing so hard that I rolled out of Ren's bed and fell on the floor. "Oh Jaune." I started. "You will always find a way to make me laugh." He looked confused. "Was it something I said?" I looked over at Ren and winked. "Yeah it was, but don't worry about. It's not a big deal."


	4. Training

**Just something that I would like to put out in the open is that since these are side stories, I'm open to requests in the form of a pm or review. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

**Training**

**_Ren's POV_**

It was Monday night. 2 days since my confession to Nora. Since my confession, we would sit with each other more often and hold hands. It wasn't much, but every relationship has to go at a certain pace. After discussing it yesterday, we both felt that we had gone a little bit too far with the first kiss, so we decided to slow down. We would kiss, but it was really only just pecks on the cheek or lips.

I was sitting on my bed reading my weapons catalogue, while Nora sat in my lap, watching TV shows on her laptop (because the internet had made watching TV shows on an actual TV obsolete). We were such a perfect fit for each other, both physically and in our personalities. Since she was somewhat smaller than me, she fit quite well in my lap and as for our personalities, she was pretty much everything I wasn't. She is fun and energetic, while I am calm, collected, and as much as I am sad to say, boring.

Nora closed her laptop, leaned herself back onto my chest, and looked up at me. I then saw her finger reach up to my face and heard "Boop" as she poked my nose. At first that was really annoying, but I slowly started to enjoy it. Since she never did it to anyone besides me, I felt like it was our thing. Nora then bent over and reached to the floor to grab her teddy bear that we won for her at the arcade. She gave it a snuggle and then looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Thanks again for winning this for me. He is my new best friend, besides the team, and especially you." She said.

"You're welcome. But if I do recall, Jaune was the one that won it for you, not me. But still, I'm glad you love it so much." I closed my book and wrapped my arms around Nora for a hug. Ever since we had become a couple, Nora started to rub off on me more than before. I was beginning to become more touchy feely. I felt that this kind of change was good for me. I had never been very open with people but now I felt like I could let people into my life. It was a good change.

Nora proceeded to roll over in my lap to face me. She then grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss. Her lips tasted kinda like coffee but that was no surprise to me, and I liked it. About thirty seconds later, we pulled apart and just stared into each other's eyes. Her green eyes were beautiful. I felt like I could be lost staring into her eyes forever. I put my hand on her face and caressed her cheek. She giggled at me and then got up off the bed, walked over to her bed, and started bouncing on it. For some reason, she seemed to be the most focused and calm, while bouncing on her bed. Seeing her go up and down over and over again would get nauseating pretty quickly.

I looked at my clock on my nightstand and saw that it was 9. Normally I would be worried that Jaune and Pyrrha had not come back yet, but today was Monday. For whatever reason, on Monday's, the two of them would disappear at about 8 and would return until about 11. I wasn't worried, but I still always wondered where they would go and what they were doing while they were gone.

_Beacon Academy – Rooftops _

**_Pyrrha's POV_**

Once again, Jaune was on the floor panting. Monday night had become our time where we would get away from everyone else so I could train Jaune without distraction. We had been doing this for about 2 months, and so far, Jaune was making quite a bit of progress, but he still couldn't take me down. I took about a month to get him to realize that he needed to adopt a more defensive strategy instead of just charging in gun blazing, or in this case, swords swinging. I walked over to him and extended my hand out to help him up.

"You are getting better. This time though, you were too focused on trying to disarm me. While disarming your opponent is helpful, the likeliness of successfully pulling off a disarming technique is very low, even for the best fighters." I criticized. After each fight, I would tell him what he did wrong and how to improve. "But if you are trying to disarm your opponent, you need to get them in a position where you have enough leverage to pry their weapon out from their hands. You can't just swing hard enough to knock their weapons out of their hands." I said. He nodded at me. One aspect of his combat skills that was increasing at an excellent rate was his stamina. Jaune would be able to stay standing longer each time we trained. His aura was also getting stronger. He would take more strikes to bring down.

"Hey Pyrrha?" He started. "Can we maybe just spend the rest of our training session by just chilling? It's just that, we are always up here on the rooftops. Maybe we could just sit up here and appreciate the night sky." Jaune did make a very compelling argument. The night sky at Beacon was always so beautiful, and being up on the rooftops give us an even better view. Plus it was a good excuse to just relax with Jaune.

We sat down and leaned up against one of the walls. I took off my outer layer of armor leaving me with my shirt on and moved over to get closer to Jaune so I could rest my head on his shoulder. Ever since we had confessed our feelings, I noticed that Jaune had started to loosen up more. It was good for him and it might even help out his fighting in the future. Jaune put his arm around me. We looked at the sky and Jaune showed me a bunch of different constellations that I had never heard of. He knew quite a bit about astronomy. He may not he been the best fighter, but he was extremely smart.

I looked up at Jaune and moved in for a kiss. His lips were soft against mine. We then started to explore each other's mouths with our tongues. I wrapped my arms around Jaune and pulled him in even closer. His hands were rubbing my back under my shirt, slowly working their way up. When he reached my bra strap, I felt him pull at it. I quickly pulled out of the kiss and gave him a look. "Jaune? We haven't even been on a date yet." I said. His cheeks went red. "Well then maybe we should change that. Let's go out on a date. There are some pretty good movies in theatres and we could get dinner beforehand." Jaune suggested. "Alright then. It's a date."

I pulled Jaune back in to resume kissing him. My hand was running through his wavy blonde hair. The whole time we were talking and now still, Jaune hadn't moved his hand off the spot on my back. I put my other hand on his and lead him over to the clip on my bra. "I thought you didn't want me to." He said with a confused looked. "I never said that." I said seductively. We continued kissing while he moved his hand down to the bottom of my shirt. He grasped my shirt and started to pull it off. Once my shirt was off his right hand cupped my right breast. His left hand was struggling to unclip my bra. When he finally got it unclipped I pulled out of the kiss and held my bra up to cover my breasts. "You wanna see them, Jauney boy? Well here they are." I said seductively as 8 dropped my bra, exposing my breasts. "You like what you see?" He just stared at my chest, at a loss for words.

"You wanna play with them?" Without answering, he reached out and grabbed my breasts, one in hand. He squeezed them a little bit and then started to fondle my nipples. He let go of my right breast and moved his head in close. I felt his lips make contact with my breast, and he started to suck. I don't know how, but Jaune was quite good at it.

After about a minute of him sucking on my breasts, he stopped.

"You were great! Where did you learn to suck like that?" I said with a smile.

"It didn't come from anywhere. It just felt right to me as I was doing it."

I got dressed again and looked at my watch. It was 10:30.

"We should probably head back to the dorm." I suggested. We got up and left the roof.

_Beacon Academy – JNPR Dorm Room _

As soon as we walked in, Nora jumped off her bed and ran up to us and gave us hugs. She did that every time we came back from training. It was as if she thought we were never coming back. I climbed into my bed and then I got an idea.

"Jaune?" I started. "Can you sleep in my bed tonight? It's nice to be able to have someone to cuddle with." I asked.

"Sure Pyrrha."

He crawled into my bed and wrapped his arms around me. But something that Jaune didn't know is that I slept in my birthday suit most days. It felt more comfortable then pajamas and was an excuse to stay up until everyone else fell asleep. So I slid off my clothes and got cozy up against him. He didn't seem to notice that I had just stripped. That or he just didn't care. I was just glad that I could be with the guy I loved.

**Please review or pm any criticism or compliments you have so I can make sure that all of you enjoy my story as much as I do.**


	5. Application

**Sorry this is out late and that's its short but its for a good reason. I have been working on an OC story. The prologue is out. Please check it out. Without further adieu...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Application**

**_Jaune's POV_**

I woke up, stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and noticed that my surroundings were slightly different from what they usually were. That's when I looked down and saw Pyrrha. I remembered that I went into her bed last night. I don't know how, but only just now did I realized that Pyrrha had gone to sleep naked. I felt my face go hot. She had rolled over in her sleep and had her front side facing me. Despite that I had already seen her topless last night, I was nervous being this close to Pyrrha's naked form. I tried my best to get out of the bed quietly but the second I moved I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Good morning Jaune." Said Pyrrha with a devilish smile. I smiled sheepishly for she was making no effort to cover herself. "Jaune, you don't need to feel nervous." She started. It seemed like she could read my mind. "If I didn't want you to see me, I would have put something on. Do you like what you see?" I was having a very hard time believing what was happening I front of me. Never before did Pyrrha act even slightly in a manner such as this. I simply nodded in response for I was at a loss for words. She then sat up, fully exposing herself. She took hold of my shoulders and kissed me. This kiss was unlike any other we had already. This one felt more fiery and passionate. Pyrrha grabbed my hand and brought it up to her breast. With my one hand I played with her breast while the other hand had made its way down to her ass and was caressing it.

"Geez. Do you have no respect for others in the room? Some of us want to sle- oh god!"

Pyrrha and I quickly pulled the blanket on top of ourselves and saw that Ren was glaring at us. I didn't think we were that loud. My cheeks went hot and Pyrrha's did as well.

"Come on you two, we need to get ready for classes."

We all got ready and then made our way to Professor Goodwitch's sparring class. We got to our seats in the row above team RWBY.

"Alright class. Let's begin with Mr. Arc against Mr. Winchester. Let's see how this match up plays out this time."

**_Ren's POV_**

The two fighters got into position. This would be the first time that Jaune had faced Cardin since the Forever Fall incident. Since then, the two of them had really wanted to face each other in combat. Because Jaune had saved his life, Cardin was no longer a bully to Jaune, but a rival to him. They had an adversarial friendship.

"You both know the rules, but I'm required to remind you of them." Goodwitch started. "The battle will go on until either fighter's aura goes into the red or if a fighter's weapon is thrown out of the arena. You may now begin."

Cardin started off the way he did in all of his fights. He didn't waste a second and charged at Jaune with his mace already in position to be swung. But what was different this time was what Jaune did. Normally he would try to charge Cardin, but he just stood in place, waiting for Cardin to get to him. As Cardin got close he placed all of his momentum into his swing. As he brought his mace down, all could be heard was a loud clang. Jaune had raised his shield with perfect timing to deflect the blow. This cause Cardin to stagger and Jaune took advantage of this and got in a good strike with his sword which knocked Cardin back. Cardin's aura dropped into the yellow. He regained his footing and charged Jaune again, and Jaune ran up to meet him. Jaune raised his raised his sword to intercept Cardin's attack and then got Cardin's mace hooked on his sword. This gave Jaune some leverage, which he put to great use by flinging the mace out of Cardin's grasp. The mace landed in the seat next to mine which made me jump.

"Cardin's weapon has be thrown from the arena. The winner is Jaune Arc!" Goodwitch declared.

Nora, Pyrrha, and I all stood up and clapped. The two fighters shook hands and walked out of the arena. Once Jaune returned to our row, he was greeted with high fives and hugs from the girls, while I just gave him a congratulatory nod. It was good that he was finally applying himself.

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Please review or pm if you have any criticism and please check out my new story.**


End file.
